


A calming evening at home.

by Mx_Bayonetta_sodomy



Category: Original Work
Genre: Face Slapping, Fluff, M/M, Masochism, One Shot, Pain, Pet Names, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-12 12:53:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29385171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mx_Bayonetta_sodomy/pseuds/Mx_Bayonetta_sodomy
Summary: Just some calming face slapping between boyfriends :) sometimes you just need to get called a good boy and cry.
Relationships: Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Kudos: 3





	A calming evening at home.

**Author's Note:**

> No beta and English isn't my first language so there might be mistakes.

Laying against my boyfriends chest, his breathing steady and calming. I can see the book he's reading. Just existing but I can't calm down, my need to feel at peace unbelievabe. "sir... Can you... I... Nevermind" I begin but quickly changey mind. "sir? You want to feel subby or why are you calling me that?" His calming deep voice rumbling against my back. My throat suddenly dry and I nod. "I... I... Could you slap my face?... Please" I whimper and look up to him. He lays his bock to the side and sits up a bit, pulling me up with him, his hand running through my hair before grabbing it and pulling my head back. A gentle tap with his palm against my cheek. "like this, boy?"  
Laying against my boyfriends chest, his breathing steady and calming. I can see the book he's reading. Just existing but I can't calm down, my need to feel at peace unbelievabe. "sir... Can you... I... Nevermind" I begin but quickly changey mind. "sir? You want to feel subby or why are you calling me that?" His calming deep voice rumbling against my back. My throat suddenly dry and I nod. "I... I... Could you slap my face?... Please" I whimper and look up to him. He lays his bock to the side and sits up a bit, pulling me up with him, his hand running through my hair before grabbing it and pulling my head back. A gentle tap with his palm against my cheek. "like this, boy?" 

He leans in close and whispers into my ear. "You're not a bad girl, you just have needs." 

The words hit me like a truck. I'm so confused and scared! What is he doing?! Why did he do this!? How long has this been going on?! And most importantly how will I ever get out of this situation?  
I shake my head lightly. "Please... Harder... Sir" I whimper and close my eyes, his hand tightens around my hair and he yanks my head back, pain rushing through me.  
I grab his thigh, my mind racing as his hand comes down on my right cheek. I yelp lightly and ball my hands to fists. "thank you... Sir" I whimper. He chuckles, low and deep. "You're welcome pet."  
His hand carefully rubs my burning cheek before it comes back down again, another yelp coming from me. "Harder... Please..." I beg, not able to stop myself. He smiles. "Of course, my pet."  
Another hit across my face, my eyes slowly tearing up. "thank you sir" I press out between gritted teeth.  
"good boy." he says calmly and gently strokes my cheek, another hit. "You're such a good boy, I'm so happy you asked me to do this."  
I grab his wrist as he goes to another hit, looking him directly in the eyes. "Harder..."  
He smiles gently and nods. "of course, boy" he turns me so I'm facing him, his hand still pulling my long hair up. The next hit sends my head flying to the side even with his hold on my hair, a small sob running through my body. "thank you, sir" I whimper as tears roll down my eyes. He leans in and kisses the side of my head. "good boy, I love you so much" He whispers into my ear before sending another slap.  
My eyelashes flutter at the impact, my mind slowly calming down as I feel one of my tears fall onto my chest. "Shhhhh. Good boy. Let yourself fall, you are safe with me" another slap, another rush of deep peace.  
I bite my trembling lip as I feel him grab my hair again and look into his eyes. "I want... Harder." I pant, not wanting the feeling to stop.  
"shhhh." he whispers and just kisses my reddened cheek. "good boy"  
My mind slowly going blank, floating away. Gentle caressing followed by slaps. My tears flowing over the burning flesh, gently cooling. "thank you, sir"  
A gentle kiss, a painful bite. My scalp burning at the strong grip on my hair. "good boy"  
I can't think anymore, only feel. My mind slowly drifting away into a place of pain and pleasure.  
I feel as he lifts me up onto his lap, letting me sob Into his chest, letting me feel at peace. "good boy. You did so good."  
His strong arm wrapping around my waist, his other hand gently running a wet cloth over my burning face.  
"shhhhh. You're such a good boy. My baby boy."  
My mind slowly starts to focus again, as I feel his lips on my forehead.  
"thank you... I... I need that..."  
I feel my face burning, a mixture of shame and pain.  
"I know you do, boy. We'll always take care of each other."  
He kisses me again, gently.


End file.
